


Let me go home

by 3cho0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cho0/pseuds/3cho0
Summary: Tommy needs closure. He needs to let go and move on. This visit will do that; at least he thinks it will. That is until he can't leave. Until he's trapped and left with his past captor.Or,a more dramatic retelling of Tommy being trapped in prison with dream.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Let me go home

Warm air radiates from the surrounding lava. The Blackstone walls stretch up to the sky, and Tommy is unable to see where the ceiling is. He peers down into the lava, his eyes stinging and filling with tears the longer he looks at the bright, scorching magma. 

He hears Sam let out a small cough, as if telling Tommy that it’s time. Tommy looks over his shoulder at the taller man. Sam looks as he always does, but instead of a smile on his face, he's expressionless. His sunglasses sit perched on his gasmask. He's wearing netherite armour which shimmers in the light of the lava, a sword sheathed at his hip. His green hair pokes out from under his helmet in all directions.

“It’s time?” the young blonde asks, although his voice comes out small and coarse. 

Sam nods. “Tommy-” Sam pauses, taking a breath, almost as if searching for the correct words. “You don’t have to see him.” he finally says, his gaze turning to the large obsidian cell on the other side of the lava lake.

Tommy shakes his head, holding back the tears that sting at his eyes. “You don’t understand.” he chokes up, tearing his gaze from Sam. “I have to do this. I-I.” his voice fails, and Sam decides it's in his best interest to keep quiet. If Sam wasn't wearing his sunglasses, then Tommy might've noticed the worry in his gaze. 

The young boy swallows hard looking to Sam. Sam gives him a nod, motioning towards the platform in front of him. “You know the drill, tommy.” Sam places his hands over a lever, waiting for Tommy to give him the signal that he's ready. 

Tommy steps forwards, heat radiating from the lava that's now below him. Tommy steadies himself, taking deep breaths. He runs a hand through his hair, toying with the hem of his shirt. He looks back at Sam, giving a slight nod of his head. 

This is Sam's queue.

The Blackstone platform beneath Tommy begins moving forwards. The suddle sound of shifting pistons fill the quiet room, echoing off of the walls. The platform smoothly crosses the lava, getting closer and closer to the cell. Tommy's breathing gets faster and more panicked. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why would he come here? He doesn't want to see that bastards face ever again. Tears prick at the young blonde's eyes.

Tommy swipes them away, placing his hands on the railings around the platform to steady himself. No. He needs to. He needs closure. He needs to let go. He needs to see him one last time. 

He closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. The platform comes to a slowed stop, telling Tommy it's time to step off and face who he'd come here for. The blonde opens his eyes, looking up. A large obsidian cell is in front of him, a large door closing it off. Theres no light here, other then the lava behind him. He’s behind this door. 

The blonde peers back at Sam, in which Sam gives a thumbs up, signaling the lava will be going back down. Tommy nods, turning his back to the heat. 

He hears as lava slowly fills into the large, empty room behind him. Within a second of the lava covering the exit, the door opens. Tommy's breath catches in his throat. The dark cell slowly fills with light from the lava, illuminating the room. The obsidian is cracked and covered in a strange purplish glow. 

The blonce brushes off his red and white tshirt before quickly switching to tightening the green bandana around his neck. He takes a deep breath.

Tommy steps into the room, turning his head slightly to see who he’d come here for. A familiar figure sits hunched over on the bed in the corner of the room. He looks up from the floor, a wide smile spreading across his face. 

His mask sits crooked on his face, a chunk missing and a large crack through the center. He’s wearing a matted prison jumper, cuts still scattering his skin from the day he was locked away. 

A large cut extends from his left eyebrow, down to his right jaw. His once perfect face, now bruised and pale. His freckles have faded from lack of sunlight. He’s thin, seemingly not having eaten much in a while.

He's a mess. 

“Hello tommy.” a taunting voice comes from the figure. “Hello dream.” Tommy answers, surprised when his voice doesn’t fail him. “It’s been a while since our last visit.” Dream says, standing from the bed.

Tommy straightens his posture, drawing his lips together in a thin line. Dream motions to the empty wall, “My clock has been missing for a while now. Not quite sure where it went.” he says, a small smile on his face. His pale green eyes scan Tommy, causing Tommy to fidget slightly more.

Tommy swallows hard, “Cut the small talk, Dream.” he takes a breath, “This is my last visit- so if you need to say anything, you need to say it now.” 

Dream frowns, “Last visit?” Dream says, a hint of sadness to his voice.

Tommy nods short. “Yes. I-I don’t like being around you. It’s just me hurting myself at this point.” his eyes search the room, trying to find anything other than a dream to look at.

“But, Tommy. Why don’t you want to see me?” Tommy scoffs, a wave of courage overtaking him.

“Why dont i want to fucking see you? You manipulated me and fucking tortured me for weeks.” Tommy steps closer. “

You blew up my home, my nation. You tried to kill my best friend. You’re a fucking wrong'en and a bad person.” he says, his voice raising with each word.

Dream steps back, letting Tommy finish speaking. “I know I messed up, but I’ve changed, Tommy.” he sighs, walking towards his bed and sitting down. “Everyone thinks what they're doing is right in their own head.” 

Tommy shakes his head, anger taking its grip. “No.” he says shortly, voice strained.

Dream looks back up to tommy. “I can’t force you to, but you could maybe visit at least once a month.” he sounds… sad? No. He's not. He's manipulating him again. He- he's done this before. 

Tommy shakes his head, tear prickling at his eyes. “No. I won't.” Tommy says shakily, his voice cracking. “I can’t even go to fucking plains biomes anymore because of you. I-I’m not who I used to be.” he turns from dream, looking towards the lava. 

**_BOOM_ **

The prison cell shakes slightly, causing Tommy to lose his footing, falling to the hard obsidian floor. “What the fuck was that.” Tommy asks in a hoarse voice.

His gaze raises to the ceiling, more bangs sounding off. Dream looks up, shrugging. “I’m not sure, sounds like tnt.” he says calmly.

“What the fuck.” Tommy tries to say, only for it to come out in a hoarse whisper. 

More explosions sound off, the ground shaking beneath tommy. "SAM!” Tommy shouts, “SAM I WANT TO GO HOME!”

Dream chuckles, looking at Tommy. Tommy meets his gaze. “Sam's not gonna be there if there's a security breach, which is what sounds like is going on out there.” Dream says, tilting his head. 

His gaze makes tommy shudder. It's filled with something Tommy can't quite place a finger on, but none the matter. It scared the young boy.

Tommy shakes his head, looking down at the floor “No, no, no. I want to go home.” He looks back at dream as more explosions happen above them. He keeps his emotions held in to his best abilities, but failed as tears began to escape his eyes. 

“You-you planned this didn't you. The second I get here, explosions happen. It can’t be a coincidence.” He pushes up off of the floor, walking towards dream. Dream raises his hands up in defence mockingly.

“How would I do that, Tommy? I’m in prison.” he says, his voice sounds honest, but his demeanor tells otherwise. 

Tommy shakes his head, running his hands through his hair. “Are you trying to escape?” Tommy asks in an angry whisper. It doesn't make sense. None of it does. How would he escape? It's impossible. He can't - right?

“Don’t be ridiculous, Tommy.” he drawled, shifting his mask.

Tommy turns from Dream, walking towards the wall of lava. He wants out.

“SAM! PLEASE LET ME OUT!” he screams, slamming his first against the wall beside him.

"Tommy, stop. He's not coming.” Dreams voice says calmly from behind him, his voice too close for Tommy’s liking

"STOP." Tommy shouts, tears streaming down his face. "Don't fuckin' try to comfort me or whatever the fuck it is you're trying." he wipes his eyes, turning to the older man.

"Listen, Tommy. I know you signed some contracts saying that if there's a breach in security, you're able to be kept here for up to 7 days." dream says, a small frown on his face. He looks almost sad for Tommy, but Tommy knows better. 

"I wrote those contracts."

Realization hits Tommy like a brick. His vision goes blurry, images of exile replaying through his head. His legs give out.

Seven days. Seven days of being with Dream. No. He can't do that. Tommy wraps his arms around his legs, holding them to his chest. His lip quivers as tears streak down his cheeks. 

"No. I won't fucking stay here. I refuse." He takes a breath of the warm air. "I won't." he mutters to himself, pushing against the warm obsidian wall.

"If you find a way out, then we can both leave, Tommy." Dream says slyly, walking around the cell. 

Tommy turns back to the lava. "SAM. PLEASE HELP ME" he screams in-between sobs. "PHIL!" He chokes out. Why can't someone come? Please, god let someone come. 

"C'mon Tommy. It'll be just like exile. Just you and me.".

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! author here. I'm echo and i use they/them pronouns. I hope you enjoyed! this is my first fanfic, so I hope its alright :) please leave some constructive criticism and feedback! Also, point out any mistakes i've made! 
> 
> Also, I'm only 13 so there's definitely room and time for improvement!
> 
> If you'd like to, you can follow me on Tiktok (@/m4gg0twh0r3) or twitter! (@/L0s1ngf4c3_)


End file.
